


Light Up the Dark

by sassysavagesanha (RedJusticeLibra)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fairy Lights, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, So much kissing, Soft Kisses, actually don't you'd die, dancing in the kitchen, did i say woojin was the best boyfriend?, have i mentioned its soft?, i meant husband, like wow soft, man i love me some good woochan, so soft, soft, take a shot every time i use the word soft, this fic is a cloud it's so soft, woojin is the best boyfriend where can i get me a woojin?, yes they're married and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJusticeLibra/pseuds/sassysavagesanha
Summary: “You didn’t have to do all of this for me.” Chan’s voice was low and soft, barely breaking the serenity of the kitchen.Woojin took a moment to look at all he had set up--the newly cleaned kitchen, the candles and fancy place setting on the table, the fairy lights, and the soft music from the radio. There was not a bit of it that Woojin regretted doing.“I don’t have to do anything. You didn’t force me, I did it because I wanted to. Because I love you.” Woojin’s voice was equally as soft as he placed his hands over the ones around his waist, their matching rings overlapping.--“When we dance with another, we manifest the very thing we love about ourselves so that they may see it and love us too.”~Kamand Kojouri





	Light Up the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not entirely happy about how this turned out but I think I'm just rusty and tired. I'm also too tired to really care about proof reading right now so there's probably loads of mistakes
> 
> Enjoy!

The night was cool, the rising moon was full, the pot was boiling, and Woojin was content. He’d always felt relaxed and calm while cooking and tonight was no different.

Friday night was usually date night for Woojin and Chan, but Chan had spent the entire weekend working on a special track with a 8PM Sunday night deadline. An odd time if you asked Woojin, but the particulars of the rich and famous were not of his concern. 

The client was an important one, and they hoped, if Chan could create one of his usual masterpieces, he might earn a promotion. It’s not as if Woojin and Chan were in dire need of money, but they had a few projects around the house that they’ve been meaning to fix: the leaky bathroom sink, the jammed window, and the old kitchen radio were all in need of an update. 

That’s why Woojin found himself in the kitchen at quarter to 8 on a Sunday night making spaghetti. He wanted to surprise Chan with a home cooked meal. Chan was known to look himself away while producing, with only energy drinks and the bare minimum amount of sleep to keep him company. Woojin knew it wasn’t healthy and Chan needed a chance to de-stress before he crashed and slept for a week.

The lights were turned down low. The fairy lights Minho had gifted them provided most of the light in the dim kitchen. Initially Woojin had reject the lights saying they were too frivolous. (He’d later grown fond of them, but he’d never tell Minho that, lest he gloat for all eternity.) Chan, however, had loved them. Tonight was all about him so Woojin had no qualms about paying the higher electricity bill if it meant he could make Chan smile.

Woojin hummed along to the radio under his breath as he stirred the last of the tomatoes into the sauce. Spaghetti was not a dish Woojin would normally make, but on quiet nights like this comfort foods were often the best choice. 

Warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist. So absorbed was Woojin in his task that he never heard Chan walk up behind him. He startled for a second, but was controlled enough to avoid spilling any of the slowly simmering sauce. For a moment all was quiet as Chan was content to bury his head into Woojin’s shoulder and hold him while he stirred. Chan was so still, Woojin began to fear he had fallen asleep standing up. No matter if Chan was sleeping or not, Woojin was perfectly alright to serve as Chan’s personal pillow.

“You didn’t have to do all of this for me.” Chan’s voice was low and soft, barely breaking the serenity of the kitchen.

Woojin took a moment to look at all he had set up--the newly cleaned kitchen, the candles and fancy place setting on the table, the fairy lights, and the soft music from the radio. There was not a bit of it that Woojin regretted doing.  

“I don’t have to do anything. You didn’t force me, I did it because I wanted to. Because I love you.” Woojin’s voice was equally as soft as he placed his hands over the ones around his waist, their matching rings overlapping.

Chan seemed to accept that answer, placing a soft kiss on Woojin’s neck in thanks.

"I love you too."

They stood that way for a quite a few moments, Woojin’s hands encasing Chan’s and Chan’s arms firm around Woojin’s middle, both content to ignore the world and bask in each other’s presence.

Their peace was interrupted when Woojin was forced to remove the sauce from the heat, least he burn it. Chan only made a low sound of disapproval as his chosen support slipped away from him.

“Oh you big baby, I’m right here.” Woojin’s tone was teasing, yet fond.

Chan simply flashed his signature sleepy pout, the one that never failed to make Woojin’s heart melt, and stuck his hands though the extra long arms of his sweater, reaching out to grab at his husband. Woojin couldn’t help the soft smile that came unbidden to his lips.

“But I’m _your_ big baby.” The pout and the sweater paws were too much for Woojin and he couldn’t resist leaning over to give Chan a short kiss. One quick peck turned into another and then that turned into a longer one and soon dinner was forgotten as Woojin indulged Chan in a gentle makeout session.

For a moment everything was perfect. The smell of fresh herbs drifted through the kitchen, the radio played softly, the lights twinkled happily, and Woojin had the love of his life in his arms. Chan’s sweater was soft as Woojin held him. His lips were slightly chapped, with the taste and feel of recently applied chapstick and his hair smelled like honey. There wasn’t a single part of Chan that Woojin didn’t absolutely adore--from his fluffy hair which gave rise to the most spectacular bed head, to his deep dimples that never failed to show when Woojin did something ridiculous, and all the way down to the toes he would stand on to give Woojin forehead kisses.

From head to toe Chan was perfect in every way that mattered and Woojin couldn’t be more in love.

Eventually they both slowed the rain of kisses, content once more to simply remain in each other’s presence. The song on the radio comes to an end as Woojin rests his forehead against Chan’s. They are so close Woojin would barely have to move his head before he’d be kissing Chan again. 

So he does.

But before he can continue into another series of slow kisses, the start of the next song on the radio catches his attention. He smiles and gives Chan another quick kiss.

“Listen Channie, it’s our song.”

Chan hummed in acknowledgement. “So it is.”

“Dance with me.”

Woojin’s hands moved down from Chan’s hair to rest around his waist while Chan’s hands came up to wrap loosely around Woojin’s neck. The melody was soft, the perfect blend of sweet, gentle, and loving. Chan moved closer to rest his head on Woojin’s chest as Woojin began to sway them to the beat.

They find themselves lost in the rise and fall of the melody they first fell in love to. Without even meaning to dinner became an afterthought and the only thing that mattered was the the feel of Chan’s arms around his neck, his head on Woojin’s chest. Their hearts beat in time with the music.

Woojin led them around the kitchen, careful to avoid the warm stove. It was no Cinderella Ball with fancy dresses and handsome suits, but to Woojin Chan's oversized sweater and bare feet were more perfect than even the most expensive of clothes. He nestled his face into Chan's dark curls, soaking in Chan's warm presence, as he tenderly spun them throughout the room. 

In that moment, they were no longer Woojin and Chan, Chan and Woojin. Rather, they were simply two lost souls who had found their other half--the only person in the world who can make them feel complete--moving in perfect harmony. 

They danced.

  


~

  


_“When we dance with another, we manifest the very thing we love about ourselves so that they may see it and love us too.” ~Kamand Kojouri_

 

**Author's Note:**

> (yes the title was taken from Lost Stars because I adore Woojin's cover of it and I need a full version also I may or may not have listened to it on repeat while writing this)
> 
> I think I got a little too descriptive at times but idk I rarely like my own writing. I'd love to hear what y'all think about it.
> 
> Come follow me on twitter if you want to hear me scream about my 50 different children  
> [@sassysavagesanh](https://twitter.com/sassysavagesanh)


End file.
